Castlevania: Requiem of Birth
by EvangelosSeraph
Summary: A girl with light blonde hair comes up to the Hakuba shrine five years after Soma falls to Chaos. What is she doing here? And what is her connection to Genya Arikaado? --Rating subject to change.


Castlevania: Requiem of Birth  
  
Prologue  
  
A Sorrowful Legacy  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
If I were to claim the entire series of Castlevania -- what, over twelve games? -- as mine, Konami would likely flay me, torture me, maim me, and perform any other way of inflicting pain unto me... Or maybe they'll just have a lawsuit.  
  
-----  
  
Soma sat idly on his marble throne, his legs crossed. He was mind-numbingly bored. He would not dare to attack, not yet. As it was, the white-haired youth possessing Dracula's soul, power, and the darkness of Chaos had to wait for the coming of an old... friend. The bearer of a promise and wielder of his bane, Julius Belmont.  
  
It was just that moment that the man had made his appearance.  
  
Speak of the Devil, Soma thought, not even bothering to finish the age old-saying. His hand twitched slightly, causing the red liquid, perhaps wine, in his glass goblet to swirl.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting," the aged Belmont said sadly, his words sincere. "I've come to keep that promise I made." He could not help but try to hide the teary smile that appeared on his face as his voice quivered slightly. His hand moved toward the legendary whip at his side.  
  
Soma smiled rather cruelly, but there was a hint of kindness mixed in as well. A strange combination. He tossed the goblet continuing to smile as it shattered, spilling its contents onto the soon-to-be battleground.  
  
In a house no more than two miles away...  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" Sayuri Belnades shouted, worry soaking her voice. She burst into her daughter's room and flipped the light switch, which came on after flickering a bit. Her daughter's scream had woken the young blonde mother from her sleep, and it was nearly three in the morning.  
  
Sayuri's daughter was gasping for air, her breathing long and hard. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked up at her mother, a few tears in her eyes. The adolescent girl did not dare to tell her mother that she could feel as though something were going to happen. "Nothing, Mom. Nothing."  
  
Sayuri looked at her daughter with concern. There was something about the twelve-year-old girl that made her so much like her father. It wasn't that her platinum blonde hair was more platinum than blonde, or that she seemed to possess some strange precognition. It was something else, something intangible, something unnamable. It was like that French saying "je ne sais quoi."  
  
The words the girl spoke next seemed to coincide with what she was thinking.  
  
"You've never told me about him before. Tell me, what was the name of my father?"  
  
-----  
  
Mina Hakuba sniffled a bit. Five years ago, she had first entered Castle Dracula with Soma Cruz, a foreign exchange student. It was that same year that she lost the one she loved (though it may have been only a crush) to the clutches of Chaos and the powers of Lord Dracula. Now he proclaimed himself the ruler of the castle and resided in the eclipse for the time being.  
  
She swept the walk before the Hakuba shrine, her dark auburn hair glistening slightly in the afternoon sunlight. The job was monotonous, but it helped to keep her mind occupied.  
  
Mina was surprised, however, to find a blonde girl climbing the stairs to the shrine. Hardly anyone ever visited anymore, since the incident, and even then, it was always during dawn or dusk. For some unknown reason, the shrine's visitors never appeared between the two periods.  
  
Putting on a cheery smile, the shrine maiden bowed to her customer in greeting. "Welcome to the Hakuba shrine. How may I help you?"  
  
The stranger with light, almost white, blonde hair looked at Mina warmly, but her eyes radiated great sadness, almost brimming with tears. The girl took in her surroundings, before replying almost hesitantly. "I wish to enter Castle Dracula. I was told it could be found here. I am looking for a man. You may know him. He was known as Genya Arikaado or Alucard, but his real name is Adrian Farenheit Tepes."  
  
-----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm just going to cut this off right here. Since this is a prologue, it just gives a bit of background info before heading off into the actual story line. Don't worry, it will get longer (I hope. I'm 99% sure it will be at least 4 pages. If you want to know what the names of the two unnamed characters are, you will find out the next chapter. I promise.  
  
Oh yeah, and as a side, I'm looking for someone who will help make suggestions and corrections to my story, so if you're interested, email me at EvangelosSeraphyahoo.com.  
  
If you don't get the play on words in the title, a requiem is played for the dead like at a funeral. 


End file.
